Talk:Speed Booster
"Shortcharge" Could we have a definition of this term, please? ~~Miles07, unregistered guest, 10:49 (PST), 19 September 2008 It's called the "Blue Suit Glitch." It's only possible to use when fighting Draygon. It seems that the gray stuff Draygon fires must land on you. It just needs to be one. After that, you use your Speed Booster, and then you fly into Draygon. Then you glow the blue color like when you use the Speed Booster. A Bit Of Math I was able to determine the actual speed of the Speed Booster in Super Metroid using SMILE and an emulator. I created a perfectly flat area 59 blocks long, and timed several runs across it with the speed booster (I accelerated into the boosty before entering the "track). This took approximately 1.69 seconds. By measuring Samus's height in pixels and in meters (from the Metroid II Samus Screen) I was able to determine the ratio of pixels to centimeters (roughly 25). Since there are 16 pixels per block, I was able to convert the total distance run to meters, and divide that by 1.69.--AdmiralSakai 02:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) There is no concrete way of determining the speed from in-game. Otherwise, Samus' Starship is no higher than seven feet. Besides, in Super Metroid it said that the Speed Booster allowed Samus to run at super high speed, but it never said what the speed was. If you were the one who placed this information in the trivia, I removed it because it is dubious. I did this because if you were to take an example of a laser weapon being used and figured out how many "blocks" it covered in whatever time, you'd find that it does not even surpass the speed of sound. Based off of what is mentioned in the instruction manual, Samus can run at "supersonic speeds." Metroid Fan 18:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) We do not know if any of the beams are in fact intended to be laser-based or travel at light speed. However, that is neither here nor there. I did not, in fact intend to claim that the speed is in fact Samus's actual "speed", so much as I intended to point out an interesting discrepancy between the graphical representation and "reality". "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say anything about beams. There isn't really any point in pointing out the "graphical representation" and comparing it to what there is in reality. Apparently the vehicles in F-Zero are traveling at least just below the speed of sound, and it is possible to reach supersonic speed in-game, but if you were to figure out the distance of a level and out fast it really took for the F-Zero machine to travel through that particular level, things wouldn't turn out correctly. I brought up the laser weapon because lasers travel at the speed of light, and it is possible for them to exceed light speed. Nevertheless, in-game won't allow that. Metroid Fan 03:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Booster Jump? The only thing I found about "booster jump" (Right next to the word shinespark), was when it says press + and ① to "fly". Just wondering, ① for Log Book mp3c at 04:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) That is the Shinespark. 23:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Mach 17? The article says something like "the speed booster allows Samus to travel at supersonic speed, which means she is able to travel at Mach 1 to 17." Where does the 17 come from? As near as I can tell, "supersonic" means any speed faster than the speed of sound. Even when you break it up into different ranges of speed, the supersonic range only goes up to Mach 5; Mach 17 would be in the high hypersonic range. Either way, Mach 17 doesn't seem to have any significance. Darth Havoc 09:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Like Hyper Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog games... nah. But you have a point. You should delete it. Sylux X 11:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Booster Jump? This is not a sufficient name. If at the part where it is named in scource mode, it shows that it was not an official name and that the author improvised the title. Any ideas of the move's real name? Sylux X 22:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Check the Super Metroid guide available on MDb. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Oh.... when I edited it in Scource, it didn't say that they got it from the guide. Ok. :Sylux X 11:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know that they did. I'm just suggesting a good place to find a name. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:23, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'll try that then. :Sylux X 22:25, June 27, 2012 (UTC)